2P EnglandxReader - Blood Lust And Cupcakes
by finntazer1
Summary: The Bloody Baker is back in town and choose you to be is victim. Will you live?


Blood Lust and Cupcakes – 2p. EnglandxReader

WARNING: It's really creepy and a little gory. Enjoy! ~

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_falling down, falling down_

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_my fair lady._

The words of the eerie song echoed through the dark halls. That song gave you nightmares. It was the song that signaled a young girl was going to die a slow, painful, bloody death. Every death in the town for the last 2 years was caused by The Bloody Baker. It was a cheesy name but it suited the morbid killer. As he slowly cut deep into your skin, he would offer you cupcakes that had your blood on it. You never wanted to ever see that man, or smell those cupcakes. But that man found you.

_London Bridge is broken down, __  
__broken down, broken down.__  
__London Bridge is broken down, __  
__my fair lady._

The Bloody Baker sung the words with a grin that was wide across his face. _He _stalked you through the halls with a rusted blade in his hand. "Come out, come out where ever you are, (Name)!~ I'll catch you!" he would occasionally say in a creepy British sing-song voice. You were literally running for your life in the black halls. As you sprinted blindly, using the walls to guide you, you tripped over something. You reached down to feel what it was. Your eyes got wide as you held your breath in horror. It was a small, petite, foot.

_Build it up with wood and clay, __  
__Wood and clay, wood and clay; __  
__Build it up with wood and clay, __  
__my fair lady._

"(Name), I found you, love." He whispered in your ear. You felt something glide over your cheek. It burned and something warm and sticky ran down your face until it reached your mouth. It tasted like your salty blood. A single thought ran through your mind.

_I'm going to die._

"You're very lovely, poppet. And sweet enough to eat." He said as he licked your cheek, cleaning off the blood. Why did it have to be you? Why did he choose to torture you out of everyone in the town? Why?! "Aren't you going to scream in fear? Or try to run away?" he asked looking straight into your (e/c) eyes. You were strangely mesmerized by the color of his. They were sky blue with cotton-candy pink swirls. His eyes calmed you.

'_NO! You are about to die! Do something, (Name)!'_ you thought to yourself.

"(Name)? Hello? Are you still listening to me?" The Bloody Baker raised his thick eyebrows at you. You took the chance to make a run for it.

You ran as fast as you could. There was a door up ahead that you thought you could hide in. You snapped your head back just to see the pale blonde killer walking towards you singing the song that you wished you never heard.

_Wood and clay will wash away, __  
__Wash away, wash away; __  
__Wood and clay will wash away, __  
__my fair lady._

Stumbling into the dark room, you quickly locked the door. You collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. Something caught your eye. A window! Before you realized you were doing it, you were trying to rip the window open. It wouldn't budge. There was a knock on the door.

"I know you're in there! You can't hide forever!" the British voice said. There was nothing left to do. You are going to die, and you were okay with it. You didn't have a boyfriend, you had bad grades in school, and your parents never really paid attention to you. But you were going to miss them. There was another knock on the door. You looked over to see the door wide open, but _he_ wasn't there. You stood up on your shaky legs, panicing and panting. Your breaths got shorter and shorter.

You felt an arm on your shoulder. You didn't dare move. "Why are you crying, poppet?" He was behind you. Damn. You didn't know you were crying. You boldly turned around and screamed at him.

"YOU DON'T SCARE ME." You lied. The smiling man grasped your wrist and slid the knife against it. It hurt like hell. He put more and more pressure on it until it hit the bone. You went down to your knees. "Please... Please don't kill me." You whimpered. The man took a small object from behind his back and rubbed it on your bleeding wrist.

"Cupcake? It's really good!" he said with a crazed look. You smacked it out of his hand. "That is very un-lady-like, (Name)." he pouted. "You should be punished for that. I just have one last question. What are your favorite things in your life?" The Bloody Baker asked.

"Nothing. I really like to dance, are yours?" You answered sarcastically.

"That is easy. My blood lust and cupcakes." He said with a peaceful smile as he jammed the knife into your chest. He looked at your eyes with his colorful, calming orbs as everything went black and your life disappeared. Your last words were "Cupcakes are good, but not yours, you monster."


End file.
